


Meeting the Parents

by discussionsonpaper



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discussionsonpaper/pseuds/discussionsonpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: Juliet meets Shawn's parents for the first time since becoming Shawn's girlfriend. And/or Shawn meeting Juliet's parents for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a request by skyewardkisses on tumblr. I honestly am not sure if I like how this turned out. It has been so long since I have written anything. Also, I left out Jules' dad because, to be honest, I am not entirely sure how to change his meeting with Shawn in the show. So here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the characters

**#1 JULIET'S MUM**

Shawn and Juliet had been dating for a couple of weeks when it happened. They had yet to tell anyone about them yet, not even Gus. So while they could or rather would not go out on normal dates, just in case they were caught, there had been a lot of home cooked meals, movies on Juliet's large TV that she usually didn't use, (as Gus had taken to dropping by Shawn's place unannounced as Shawn had once done) and making out like teenagers halfway through whatever movie they were watching.

This was exactly where the two new lovers were now. The menu page of the Avengers had been replaying every couple of minutes, but neither of them noticed as they lay on the couch. Juliet's hands tugged at the short hairs on the back of Shawn's neck, sending the usually meticulously styled hair into disarray. Shawn however, was holding most of his weight on his arms, as to not squish her, (a stray thought of maybe Gus had the right idea when he talked about working out entered his head, but disappeared rapidly when there was another tug at his hair) using his hands near her waist to bring her closer.

Neither of them heard a car pull up, or keys jingling as the door opened, "Juliet, dear, I thought I would – oh my!" As soon as the woman in question heard the familiar voice she pushed her boyfriend off of her making him fall to the ground with a loud thud, she winced as she heard a groan of pain from Shawn.

"Mum!" She tried to make it look less like she had been getting intimate with the boyfriend that her mother knew nothing about. With the look her mother gave her, she truly felt like a teenager once more.

"Hello," Shawn said, finally standing up from his place on the floor, ignoring the slight throbbing of his back, "I'm Shawn Spencer, your daughter's boyfriend."

"I'm Juliet's mum, as you know, but please, call me Maryanne." Maryanne took one look at the man standing awkwardly, unsure what he should do and it made her smile, "Oh, honey..." she trailed off, moving around the couch towards him, before bringing the taller man into a hug.

"Mum what are you doing here?" Juliet asked, finally finding her voice. She tried not to laugh at her boyfriend awkwardly patting her mother's back as her mother wrapped him in her viper like grip.

"Oh, I just came for a visit. You told me you had a day off, but you failed to mention that you had an adorably cute boyfriend." She playfully scolded as she finally let go of Shawn.

Shawn rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't used to mothers, and he really didn't want Maryanne to tell Juliet to break up with him. "Well..." he let out a boyish grin, and immediately, Juliet knew he had just won over her mother.

Maryanne gushed and started pushing the psychic back to the couch, "You must be that boy that Jay- Jay is always talking about. Sit and tell me all about yourself." She demanded, ignoring her daughter's groan of embarrassment as she made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. She paused when she heard Shawn ask about the name 'Jay-Jay'.

"Oh, now  _that's_  a story." Her mother cackled, and her heart dropped. "She was 15."

"MUM! NO!" Juliet ran back into the living room to try to stop her mum. Her need for coffee was forgotten.

**#2 SHAWN'S DAD**

It was not long after Maryanne left they had a long discussion about when they should tell people. They decided that it was best to tell their parents first. Which is Shawn was now leading a nervous police detective towards his childhood home.

Shawn had immediately started shouting as soon as he entered his father's home with his key that he had made behind his father's back, "Dad!" Shawn pulled Juliet in behind him. "Dad!" He called out again when he didn't receive an answer.

Much to her amusement, Shawn continued shouting for his dad excitedly until he heard the back door slam shut and then a familiar voice shouting back that he would be there in a minute.

Shawn had noticed that during this time Juliet's nervousness had risen. "Hey," Shawn caught her attention, his hands rested on her shoulders, trying to reassure her. "He already knows and loves you, what are you nervous for?"

Juliet let out a deep sigh, moving forward to rest her head against his chest, "He knows me as Detective O'Hara. He doesn't know me as your girlfriend. What if he doesn't think we're good together?"

"Then we will go and get ice cream and have some nudie time," he smiled cheekily, "but there is no need to worry about it. He will love you as much as your mum loves me, Jay-Jay." He teased, feeling her smile against his shoulder.

"Worry about what?" A gruff voice asked from the doorway. When Shawn turned he was nearly blinded by the horrific bright shirt his father was wearing.

But he ignored that, as he so often does, and proudly announces, "Jules and I are together!"

"I know."

Juliet looked at him in shock, "How? We have only just started telling people."

"Juliet, do you forget that I was once a detective?" Juliet flushed in embarrassment, in her nervousness to tell their parents she  _had_  forgotten, but she wasn't going to say anything. "Besides, with this one," Henry continued pointing his thumb at his son, "going on about you ever since he met you, I figured it would happen eventually."

"Oh really?" Juliet smirked at Shawn, maybe it was time for a little payback. "He talked about me?"

"All the time."

"Dad." Shawn whined, but he was smiling, because he knew they were going to be fine.

**#3 SHAWN'S MUM**

It was very difficult for Shawn's mum to come back to Santa Barbra when her work took her all around, however, that didn't mean she disappeared from her son's life, especially after the Ying/Yang situation. So every week, they would go on facetime, or call each other to catch up and make sure nothing was wrong.

So she was a little worried when she got a call, days earlier than what they scheduled. She didn't hesitate to answer. "Goose? Everything alright?" she questioned quickly.

"Mum! Everything is perfect!" He called out, sounding happier than he had in a while, making Madeline smile in relief. The tension she felt filtering away as she heard her son's voice. "Juliet's my girlfriend!"

"Goose, that's wonderful!" She cut in through Shawn's praise of the girl. "Next time I come to Santa Barbra we can have dinner or something so I can get to know her." She could hear a sigh of relief from the other side of the phone and instinctively knew it wasn't her son.

"Will you be able to come up soon?" Her son asked pleadingly, she hated to say no, but she had to.

"Not for a while, sweetie." She could practically feel Shawn's disappointment, "Shawn, can I talk to Juliet for a little bit?"

Shawn agreed before practically shoving the phone into his girlfriend's hands and falling on his back on the bed. He smiled, his arms coming to cover his eyes and losing himself to his happy thoughts which revolved around the beautiful blonde in his room.

He didn't notice Juliet getting more and more anxious as Shawn's mother threatened her if she ever hurt her son. She never understood why she was more nervous about meeting Henry. Madeleine could be scary when she needed to be.


End file.
